


The Darkest Hour

by Katie237



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a couple of hours to live, Captain Singh learns the truth, Cisco feeling guilty, Desperate Team Flash, Dying Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s03e07 Killer Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie237/pseuds/Katie237
Summary: When Barry gets infected by a deadly, fast acting, poison that condemned all of his victims to undescripable pain, the team must face out the fact that his survival chances are slim to none. Realizing that their friend might not survived the night, the team must make the hardest choice of their life for Barry's sake. They say that the darkest hour is the last one before dawn.





	1. Help him

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my darkest fic yet, one I had a lot of fun to write.
> 
> It's actually an idea I had for a Grimm story that I never wrote, but ended up adapting for Flash.

''Please help him!'' Came an anxious and desperate voice that caused Cisco and Caitlin to turn their chair around in a heartbeat, witnessing the last thing they ever thought they would see; a panicked Captain David Singh at the cortex’s entrance. ''I can’t carry him.'' He added, on the edge of breaking and losing his composure.

''What’s going…'' Started Cisco, but before he could even finish, the Central City police captain had already turned on his heels, immediately sending the young people on high alert, leaving a swift comment in his trail: ''…’s in the parking lot.''

''Grab the stretcher.'' Quickly ordered Caitlin, jumping to her feet to follow the man after one quick glance at the still hanging Flash suit, her blood running cold. She just knew something bad happened to Barry, who else?

If anyone in his police force had been hurt, the captain would’ve called an ambulance without a single thought, it’s wasn’t like S.T.A.R. Labs was known as a prime medical facility. It wasn’t known for much of anything really these days, since they created a hole in town. There was no reason, for the captain, to bring any of his men here. In fact, even for Barry there was no reason to transport the young man here, so why would he? Unless…Did Singh knew about Barry’s secret?

Rushing downstairs, Caitlin couldn’t keep up with the police captain, arriving in the parking lot as the older man had already opened the passenger’s door of his car and was dragging a tall, slim and unresponsive body out of it, an unconscious form that Caitlin instantly recognized, confirming her fears.

'' Oh god, what happened?'' She exclaimed, hurrying to the young man who was awkwardly slumped against his boss, holding in place thanks to the two strong arms under his armpits. ''Barry? Barry? Can you hear me?''

No answer, of course, the CSI was totally out of it. Scanning around for injuries, the doctor took note of the large gash going from his left shoulder to just under his last right rib, leaking a lot of blood, staining his plaid shirt. No need to see the wound up close to picture how nasty it probably was under the layer of clothes. Her expert doctor hands were straight to her friend’s face, trying to rouse him, unsuccessfully. At least, this faint attempt to get Barry’s attention communicated one more information; the hero’s flushed pale skin felt on fire, muscles twitching under the doctor’s hand. Barry didn’t do sick, not with his fast regenerative powers, something was terribly wrong. Double checking the hero’s physical state, Caitlin just couldn’t seem to find anything else wrong, externally at least, other than the gash, or at least ‘til she took one of Barry’s hand in her own and took note of the mauve coloration under the nails.

The scientist felt her own colors leaving her face as she started to realize what happened, wishing she was wrong.

''It was…'' She started with shaking lips. If she was right, there was nothing she could do to help her friend. Nothing.

 _‘No…no…no, please be wrong, please be wrong._ ’ She begged to her instinct, desperate.

''Can you save him?'' Asked the captain, on the verge of panicking, confirming the doctor’s suspicion.

Despite every moment they’ve heard about or witnessed of Singh barking orders at the CSI, pushing him for his reports or his habit of always being late, there was denying that the captain really cared about the young man.

 _'If his powers can’t help him, there’s nothing I can do.'_ Thought Caitlin, tearfully, feeling her heart crushing in her chest. She was going to try harder than anything she’d ever tried before in her life, but what was she supposed to do?

''I don’t…I don’t know.'' She answered, working on keeping her own panic at bay, concentrating her efforts on pushing both hands down on the still bleeding wound, trying to slow down the hemorrhage. ''Maybe I can…''

Before she could finish what she started, the lab door flew wide open, letting out a panicked engineer sprinting with a gurney. There was no need for instructions, David and Cisco instantly helped each other to put the fallen man on the gurney as his breathing was growing weaker and more arduous by the moment, the struggling gasps getting frequently interrupted by groans of pain. As soon as it was done, the CCPD captain passed a hand through his hairs, questioning his choice already.

''He should be in a hospital bed right now, what was I thinking? ''

''The hospital didn’t help any of the other victims.'' Flatly told Cisco, listening to Singh’s words even if he was keeping all of his attention to Caitlin’s activity. Everyone knew the scientist was right; every single one of the 8 victims who got infected in the last couple of days died after hours of agonizing, indescribable pain ‘til their vital organs all gave out, all of it happening within 6 to 10 hours after the attack. Barry had been working none-stop on this case for days, tirelessly working on finding a cure for the poison affecting the victims, rarely leaving the station.

To be honest, part of the reason he was working overtime, and someday all night long,  was to bury himself in work so he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of what happened at S.T.A.R Labs. There was this uneasy feeling between the whole team since Caitlin went full on Killer Frost on them and revealed the real reason behind Dante's death and, of course, it had to happen right after the CSI left his nest at Joe's place to crash on Cisco's couch. It wasn't too surprising that Barry would want to stay away. But, how the hell did he ended up infected and in his boss' car on his way to the lab instead of the hospital? Did Singh somehow learned about Barry being the Flash? The question would need to wait a little as Caitlin started moving the stretcher right as she finished her next sentence with a commanding voice, both men forced to start jogging to keep up.

''He’s struggling to breath, let’s get him upstairs, now!''

''Why did you bring him here?'' Asked Cisco to the captain, his curiosity getting the best of him, as he was following the doctor and his friend.

''Allen almost begged me to do it before he passed out. There wasn't much to lose, considering...''

Nodding, the engineer entered the elevator next, standing next to the stretcher, glancing at the sick man who was gasping for air.

''Hang in there, man.'' He whispered, before a thought hit him.

''Wait, where's Joe? You called him?''

Singh sighed and answered without taking his eyes off the young employee, worried all over.

''My calls went straight to voicemail. He was working on a homicide case on the east side of town today.''

The reference to the detective prompted Caitlin to slightly raise her head up in horror, she totally forgot about Joe for a second, too busy to put her attention on anything else than her patient. How were they going to break the news? Odds weren't in the favor, at all, if it really was the end of the adventure, Barry's foster dad needed to come here as fast as possible... Quickly wiping the tears forming at the corners of her eyes, Caitlin hoped nobody saw her, not wanting to crush everyone's hope 'il they were sure.

''I should send an officer find him.'' Added Singh like he was reading their thoughts.

The second the elevator's door opened at the cortex level, both of the speedster's friends started running with the stretcher, the police captain in their trail who instantly stopped as he turned the corner and red suit hanging at the back of the room came into his view.

 


	2. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to what happened and how Barry ended up in that position

**1 hour earlier:**

''Allen!'' called out Singh as he entered the CCPD crime lab. ''Where are you in the poisoning case?''

''Still working on it, sir.'' Instantly answered Barry, barely even looking up from his microscope, deeply concentrated in his work, desperate to crack open this case and found an antidote before the next victim. Exhaustion was starting to hit him hard at this point, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this pace much longer if they didn't find a cure soon.

''Work faster before we get another victim.'' Grumbled his boss with his usual grumpy voice.

Barry couldn't blame Singh for his frustration as he was feeling the same way at the moment; no matter the effort invested into his work or the time spent in the lab, he wasn't getting anywhere near finding a working antidote. Since getting powers he got accustomed to save people by rushing into action, rescuing them in mere seconds, he despised being so powerless and slow while people were dying. Just this morning, victim number 8 died at the hospital after being infected late at night yesterday in a robbery outside the bar. It seemed like the poison was a new one, maybe homemade, unless it was meta-made? They had yet to find if the attacks were random or if the victims had been targeted. Hell, the CCPD couldn't even find one single clear video of the attacker.

''Captain.'' Interrupted Officer Smith. ''We have a bank robbery in progress at Gold City Bank, there's report of hostages. S.W.A.T. team is already on the way.''

The captain sighed, of course the department wasn't going to get a break while being busy on their big case. ''Alright, I'm coming.'' Just before leaving the lab, he turned one last time to his young CSI. ''I want an update when I'll be back.''

''Yes sir.'' Answered back Barry, distracted as his boss left the room in a hurry. Robbery in progress? Hostage situation? He couldn't save these 8 poisoned victims, but maybe he could do something about the people at the bank? No, he had too much work to do, the police could handle it, or that's what he tried to tell himself as he pushed his mind back into work. Once he got his analyses started, his mind wandered off again, he had more than enough time 'til his computer was done to jump into action and come back. It wouldn't bring back the people he failed to protect, but it would stop others people from losing a friend or a family member.

'oh damn...' He thought to himself as he opened the locker and realized he left the suit at S.T.A.R Lab last time he went there.

Maybe he could run there to get it, but he didn't feel like having Cisco criticizing his every move in his ears right now, nor that he wanted to hear the reprimands he would surely get from Caitlin to go fight crime in his exhausted state. No, he didn't need his suit, he didn't need his friends. In fact, Caitlin and Cisco wouldn't even know the Flash was there, all he needed to do was get in there, get the hostages out and get away, letting the police handle the rest. Easy, right? The bad guys and the cops didn't need to see the red suit.

The next thing he knew, he was sprinting in the streets, zigzagging between traffic all the way to the attack, where the police force was already surrounding the building. Phasing himself in, he took a second or two to vibrate the lock the thieves put on the back door to his breaking point, before moving inside, analyzing the situation. The two criminals were heavily armed with assault weapons, surveying little over twenty people on the ground, both of them wearing dark clothes, but only one of them took the time to completely cover his face with a black ski mask while the second one only had a dark brown hood. That was going to be easy. If it wasn't for the fact he was unmasked, Barry might've tried to stop and tease them a bit, but instead he opted for taking everyone out first, flashing one person out after another.

''Wanna play, Flash?'' As the hero was making his way in and out, taking one person after another and leaving them confused but relieved behind the police barricade, the criminal wearing a simple hood took out of his pocket a shiny and metallic sphere. ''Let's see how you like that.''

The perfectly round object got thrown into the air, spinning around a couple of times before suddenly exploding in a loud bang and dazzling light just as Barry was making another entrance, the shock wave disturbing his connection with the Speedforce, sending him rolling in the remaining crowd and sending his ear buzzing. Struggling to get back on all four, the hero could hear the criminals arguing, or he could hear most of it, catching bits and pieces, all his senses messed up. It wasn't looking good.

''Wh...hell happened?! ... promised it...ta... Flash down.''

''...'s close, ...know...''

''Co'...out Flash. …'rever you are.''

Barry shook his head, trying to clear his mind and thoughts. If there was anything good coming out of this improvise solo, and unmasked, mission it was the fact that nobody put two and two together. None of the criminal were figuring out that the young new hostage was the Flash, the criminals seemed to think that the red hero was able to get out of the way. Blinking against the white forms obscuring his vision, the CSI noticed that each and every one of the 5 people he wasn't able to get out had also been knocked down by the shock wave, all of them trying to recover and get back in a sitting position. Maybe Barry could just sit there and blend in the small crowd 'til his powers would work again.

''Wait.'' Suddenly said the tallest criminal with his face fully covered, scrutinizing the people on the ground, his eyes finally meeting Barry's. ''This one wasn't there before.''

Uh oh, so much for going unnoticed.

''You're right.'' Growled the other one, still clearly frustrated about their failed plan, covering in two huge strides the distance separating himself and Barry before strongly grabbing the CSI by the collar. ''What do we have here? Were you hiding somewhere 'til your red friend grabbed you? You should've stayed hidden.''

The small relief he got from getting the confirmation that the two men had no idea he was the Flash was cut short as the one holding him tightly rose his other hand, the nail of his index finger suddenly lengthening and sharpening to a long, well sharpened, claw with an unknown green liquid appearing at the top of it.

''Hey! Flash!'' He screamed all around. ''If you don't want your little friend you took out of his hideout to die, you better show your face again.''

If was the moment Barry felt his stomach tightening at the realization; he was at the mercy of their poisoner Meta. Desperate to get away, he weakly struggled against the hold, but it was clearly in vain, only succeeding in gaining back the attention of his new captor.

''Don't you worry, it will be over soon.'' Without adding another word, his newly formed claw went straight to the left shoulder before going down and diagonally, deeply piercing the flesh and staying deaf to the sudden scream of pain he got from his victim.

Barry had more than his share of cuts, bruises and even stabbing, but this? It felt a hundred times worse, hell a thousand times worse. Whatever the green liquid was, it felt like acid, like his skin was being burned away, the agony spreading all over momentarily cut the oxygen off his lungs and brain. The young CSI was barely aware of the sensations as his body got harshly discarded to the ground, ending up awkwardly lying on his side, barely hearing part of the conversation going over him.

''...Fla'...isn'….back. …'s go.''

Time got lost on the speedster as all his concentration was sucked into the effort of staying conscious, breathing heavily through the pain, his eyes shut tight and his features tensed in agony. Frantic to get the pain to go away, Flash tried to fold his body in a fetus position. His brain didn't even noticed the meta and his partner leaving the room, trying to make a run for it, probably figuring out that Flash wasn't coming back in the trap. Even the resonating sound of the doors suddenly opening all at once and the police screaming as they entered the scene barely made it to his ears, until a very familiar voice screamed his name.

''Allen?!'' Hands went straight for his shoulder, moving them back and straightening the young body to get a better view at the person's face, confirming the man's identity. ''How the hell did you end up here?!'' Exclaimed the captain in total shock, his CSI was at the precinct after they left, no way he could've made it to the bank and pass the units unseen. First thing first, the wound.

''Don't move, I'll get you help. We'll get you to the hospital.'' Said Singh, turning around to spot the closest officer as most of them were still making sure the bank was clear or getting the remaining people out.

''No…'' Said Barry, shakingly, getting a weak hold on his boss' sleeve. ''No hospital.'' He whispered, grinding between his teeth. ''Can't…help….pois….po…poison.''

''Barry? '' Singh breathed out, realization sinking in. How could this happened? No matter how harsh he had always been on the outside toward his employee and despite the rules the young man kept on bending, the captain couldn't imagine his precinct without Barry Allen in it.

''S.T.A.R.'' Whispered Barry, his eyes fighting to stay open already.

''What was that?'' Singh shook the man's shoulder. ''Stay with me.'' Of all people who got infected, why did the next victim needed to be Allen? He was still too young and innocent. What was he trying to say? Star? Surely, he couldn't be referring to S.T.A.R. lab, the place that blew a hole in the city, even if they did helped the police a couple of time.

''Take me…S.T.A.R. lab.'' Weakly repeated Barry, reopening his now closed-eyes, closing to the point of begging.. ''Hospital can't help.'' The young CSI took a break to shake under the pain. ''Please.''

CCPD's captain took a deep breath, his employee had a point, hospital proved useless for all the victims that even had the time to get there.

''Alright, I will take you, you need to help me.'' He said, taking one of the young man's arm over his shoulder, hauling him on his feet.

_'I hope I'm making the right call here.'_

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

Despite the frantic activity going on in the medical lab to try and stabilize the young CSI, Captain Singh couldn't take his eyes off the suit. Could it be? He'd been a cop for long enough for his mind to automatically start scratching possibilities off his mental list, comparing the people he knew were working at the lab and what he'd seen of the Flash. Considering the height and weight, the skin tone and the connection with the Wests that Central City seemed to have, there was only one possibility.

''The Flash is working for me.'' He said out loud in shock, before realizing someone managed to sneak up on him.

Turning around, he ended up face to face with Iris West, standing barely a couple of feet behind, eyes wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laugh* mwa mwa mwa mwa
> 
> Sorry not sorry for making Barry suffer like that


	3. Slim to none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, the team must work together to try and find a way to help Barry

''Cap...tain?'' Badly stuttered Iris. ''How did...what are...are...you...doing here?''

''Iris. I...I was...'' Started Singh, struggling with his own explanation, unprepared to deal with the young woman's shock while he was still under the surprise revelation of his CSI being Central City's hero. Not to mention that it was clear that Joe's daughter had no idea what was happening with his employee at the moment, how could she? What was he supposed to say?

It wasn't like the captain never delivered bad news before; in fact he was the one who made the calls last spring to the families of every cop who got killed by Zoom and he made the same calls just over a week ago after the disastrous raid into Alchemy's lair. Everyone working in his precinct, working under his orders was important and meant something to the CCPD captain. His employees, his colleagues, they all were his responsibility. But, this time? This time felt different for some reason. Why was that? Maybe because Allen wasn't a police officer, he wasn't supposed to fall under enemy's fire, or poison in that case and David couldn't help but feel like he let his employee down. Flash or no Flash, that kid still felt like his responsibility and he was too young, too innocent to suffer that much.

Thankfully, the responsibility of delivering the news wasn't going to fall into his hands as a scream from the medical bay took care of that part.

''Barry?!'' Exclaimed the young woman, instantly recognizing the voice, her heart getting caught in her throat, rushing passed the Captain and straight to the room where the hero was violently trashing in the medical bed.

The good news was that he was awake again, the bad one being that he now obviously was in a world of pain as Barry was fighting the pain under Cisco's palms who was struggling to hold him down while Caitlin was trying to examine the wound. At least they had time to strip him out of his bloody shirt before he came back to the world of the living. Barry's nails were digging into the bed's sheet, his hands squeezing them hard, desperate to get away from the pain, quickly running out of breath as his throat was too busy screaming or groaning in pain to have any time to take full breaths.

''Can't you give him anything? Knock him out.'' Shouted Cisco, trying to carry his voice over all the noises.

''I don't want to risk it, his body will burn right through any pain medicine and I'm afraid to give him any tranquilizer; without knowing exactly the components of the poison it could make it worse.''

''Barry!'' Screamed Iris again as she entered the room, Singh in her tracks and placing herself next to Cisco, trying to grab one of Barry's hand. Trying being the key word as he kept on stubbornly hanging on the sheet. The heroes' eyes stayed tight shut while his features were tensed in agony, sweat was now covering his forehead and his clothing. He showed no sign that he was even aware of where he was and who were the people standing beside him as his rapid breathing started hitching in his throat

''What's happening?'' She asked loudly over the screams.

''The poison killer got to him.'' Gravely said Caitlin, apologizing under her breath as she pressed a gauze with alcohol on the wound, trying to sanitize it, not that it would help get rid of the poison.

The hero was in so much pain already his reaction didn't change at all at the burning sensation.

''Cisco, help me clean the wound and stop the bleeding.'' She quickly ordered, handing over everything needed to her friend before moving up to the next task of placing all the sensors on the young man's body, her own body tensing at the shrill noise from the heart monitor the second it got connected. Barry's heart pace was way passed the danger zone, beeping way too fast, even for him, causing Caitlin to question her decision of not trying to knock him out. At this point, she wasn't sure how long his heart could take this much stress. It wasn't too surprising that every victim died within 6 to 10 hours.

Even if she could calm him down, it wouldn't do much good in the long run considering how fast and effective the poison was, they needed to think ahead.

''Captain!'' She suddenly said. ''You think you can go to Barry's lab and grab any information from his work on this case? I need to see if I can produce an antidote.'' Caitlin just knew she should've got invested in that case from the start, instead of letting Barry keep his distance from the team.

''I'm not sure I can discern what's what in that lab.'' Answered Singh uncomfortably, feeling like a fish out of the water right now; he's been so used to being in control of everything around him, but now he had no idea what to do to help. When Officer Smith came inside the lab to inform him about the bank robbery, despite the seriousness of the situation, the CCPD captain still felt he could do something to help and it prompted him to jump into action, but this? He couldn't even go grab a file.

''Right...'' Caitlin's glance went back to her patient before returning to the captain, she was probably the most qualify person to gather everything they needed, but she also hated to leave Barry like this.

''You've done all you can for now.'' Assured Cisco, looking down at the hero too and taking a pause as a brutal scream suddenly erupted and interrupted them. Barry's hands finally leaving the mattress for a second, allowing Iris to finally grab one of them in her own as Cisco spoke up again: ''The only hope we have is for you to come back with what you'll need to make an antidote.''

''Alright…'' Conceded Caitlin. ''Take care of him while I'll be gone. '' Without wasting another second, the doctor was already turning around and rushing outside, the captain closely following.

 

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

It wasn't until the end of the ride from the lab to the police station, an almost complete silent ride, that Singh decided to let go of the question that had been burning his lips since he found out about the identity of the Scarlet Speedster.

''Dr. Snow, can I ask you something?'' He asked with a serious tone, causing Caitlin to turn around and look directly at the police captain, nodding, allowing him to continue. ''How long have you and Mr. Ramon known about Allen's...abilities.''

That question was bound to happen soon or later now that the cat was out of the bag and Caitlin was almost tempted to lie, but what would be the point? The truth would eventually come out and she felt like she could trust him.

''Pretty much right from the start; we were the first ones Barry told about what he could do. '' It was Singh's turn to nod slightly, it wasn't really a surprise considering these people took care of the boy from most of his coma. Not to mention the suit that was hanging in their labs right now.

''In fact, Cisco is the one who built the suit and is taking care of it.'' Added Caitlin, smiling sadly at the fond memories of Team Flash, wondering if they'll have the chance to add more to the list after tonight.

''And I can assume that Joe knows, right? Iris seemed pretty familiar with everything. '' Added Singh, calmly taking everything in.

''Joe…knows since Barry took down Clyde Martin, but Iris didn't learned the truth 'til after Eddie was taken.'' Instantly answered Caitlin, filling the captain's blanks, which helped at the same time to keep her mind busy. She carefully watched him nod as he kept his composure.

''To be honest, of all the person who learned Barry's secret, you're the one who's accepted it the fastest. In fact, it doesn't even seem to bother or surprise you at all.''

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Singh scoffed. ''Oh, believe me, it was a surprise.'' Taking a pause, looking straight ahead at the road, Singh took the time to carefully choose his next words. ''But, to be honest, it only fill the blanks on all of Allen's unexplained absences or how well informed he always seemed to be when there's a Metahuman attacking town. Not to mention…'' Singh took a pause, his expression becoming serious again. ''It certainly explain Allen's sickness after Zoom almost took down the Flash. ''

It actually made sense for Barry's boss to connect the dots, he wasn't the captain of the precinct for nothing. Moments later, they arrived at the station's parking lot, where they spotted Joe coming the way, walking toward the driver's seat.

''Want me to handle it?'' Offered Caitlin.

''Let's do it together.'' Said the Captain, getting out of the car as Joe was reaching it, holding his smashed phone in front of him as he spoke up.

''I'm sorry Captain, broke my phone during the fight with the suspect. Officer Larson told me you were looking for-''

The words got stuck in his throat when he finally took notice of the passenger's identity who was getting out of the car, with a grave expression on her face.

''Joe…it's about Barry.'' Said Singh before Caitlin could do it.

 

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

''It's ok Barry, I'm here, it's Iris, I'm here.'' Kept on repeating the young reporter again and again, wincing against her own pain as she felt Barry crushing her hands, his nails digging in Iris' hands as he tried to fight the overwhelming pain, his on and off screams filling the room and covering the words that were spoken to him.

Despite the now broken skin on her hands, Iris didn't let go of her grip, desperately needing to get through the speedster, let him know he wasn't alone in this.

''You really think Caitlin is going to find a cure in time?'' She shakily asked to Cisco as Barry's shout were reduced to moans once again, trying to catch his breath.

''She will.'' Answered back Cisco almost instantly, despite his own uncertainty; Barry was a good scientist who had been working on this case none-stop for days without getting anywhere close to find a cure.

While Caitlin definitely had complementary skills that could finally crack the code, what were the chances to find and create an antidote before the end of the night? Slim, very, very slim, at best. Maybe even none.

''I...r...'' Whispered a weak, broken, voice on the bed.

Immediately putting back their attention on the suffering man, Iris felt her heart breaking into infinite pieces as she made eye contact, gasping at the agony she saw in them, full of tears and pain.

''Yeah it's me, I'm here. You're at S.T.A.R. lab, you're gonna be ok.'' She tried her best to be reassuring, even if it was all lies since there was no insurance at this moment that he was going to be ok.

Badly shaking under the pain, Barry started sobbing, gasping for air, fighting to get words passed his lips.

''Ki...l...l...m...''

Looking up at the engineer in a silent question to see if he understood the meaning of it, she received a shrug.

''What was that? '' She inquired, closing her eyes on the hero's mouth.

''Kill...m...e...''Sobbed the young man, gathering all of his remaining strength to pronounce those two words before suddenly starting convulsing.

''Barry!'' Cried out both of the two people in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onre more evil chapter, sorry but not sorry for that ending *evil laugh*
> 
> What do you guys think?


	4. One way out

''What do we do?'' Panicked Iris, pressing both hands on Barry to try and keep him down, screaming over the shrill noise of the monitor.

''I...I…don't…I…'' Started Cisco, frozen in place with shaking hands, unsure what to do.

Before he could do or say anything more, they got interrupted by Caitlin's voice, booming as she entered the room running, no doubt having heard the alarm in the hallway, Captain Singh and Joe following closely.

''What's happening?'' She asked in full doctor mode as she rushed to her patient's bedside, her eyes going straight his vitals' reading on the monitors and Barry's frenetic breaths.

''Oh no, Barr.'' Brokenly whispered Joe, closing on his violently shaking son's bedside, fighting his emotions to keep his distance and let the doctor work her magic.

''We don't know!'' Said Cisco. ''He finally registered where he was and that we were there and he asked… He just started seizing.''

No matter how short his hesitation was before deciding against telling the team what Barry told them, it wasn't lost on Iris who gave him a quick meaningful look.

''Dammit.'' Swore Caitlin under her breath as she witnessed her friend's heart rate increase exponentially right in front of her eyes.

She hastily made her way to the medicine cabinet, pausing before swiftly opening it and grabbing an already filled syringe before turning around to give more instructions: ''Hold him. Turn him on his side.''

''I thought you said you couldn't give him anything.'' Said Iris as she stepped behind to let the three men take over to immobilize and turn over the speedster as Caitlin approached.

''I was afraid it would react badly with the poison, but we'll have to risk it, I don't think his heart will be able to handle this much stress for much longer. He's under way too much pain right now.''

As she was talking, she injected the content of the syringe into the boy's thigh who kept on convulsing for many more anxious seconds, under the concerned eyes of everyone in the room. Even Singh passed his hand in his now messed up hairs.

''Come on, Allen.''

As if he was waiting for the cue, Barry's body finally decided to cooperate, finally relaxing. In the following moments, the alarm slowly died as Barry's vitals went down, not exactly back to normal, but out of the danger zone for now. At this instant, the only sounds in the room were the collective breath of relief and Barry's heavy, uneven, breathing. Closing back on the young man's face, Caitlin forced open his eyes, shining a light in them while the rest of the group stepped away.

''Barry? Can you hear me?''

Getting no answer, Caitlin sighed and put back her instrument before proceeding to check the monitor's readings; while it wasn't anywhere near what she would like to see, it was a bit better. Once her examination was finalized, she turned her attention back to the rest of the group anxiously waiting behind her.

''He's out, but he's still under a lot of pain and his vitals are pretty lows. But, at least, he's stable for now.''

Nodding, Joe moved back next to the doctor, putting a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder, feeling the shivering of pain under his palm.

''What now? What's the plan?'' He asked, looking around at all of them. ''There IS a plan, right?'' He nervously added, feeling his heart hammering in his chest at everyone's silence.

''We brought back every information Barry had on the poison from his lab. I'll start by checking it out and run some test on Barry's blood. We'll figure it out.'' Answered Caitlin, staying strong. No matter how dire the situation they always seem to find themselves into, they always managed to find a way out of it. This time was no different.

''I can't lose him. I can't.'' Answered Joe, tears forming in his eyes, wishing there was any way for him to just carry some of Barry's pain right now.

''We won't.'' Promised Cisco, there was no way the horrible words he said to Barry during that whole Killer Frost fiasco would be the last thing he said to him. Flash wasn't going to die thinking his best friend hated him.

 _'You're gonna be ok so I can be mad at you later.'_  Mentally told Cisco to his unconscious friend, resisting the urge to smile at that thought.

''I'll figure it out.'' Repeated Caitlin before going back to work without saying more, completely focused and glad for the small fact that Barry was unconscious which was probably a good thing considering how much suffering he was under. Hopefully, he will remain that way for a while.

Cisco and the Captain decided to walk out of the room, leaving some space for Iris and Joe to silently sit next to the bed while Caitlin was drawing blood from her patient. The only noises in the room were the beeping monitor and Barry's occasional groans and whimpers of pain, definitely contrasting with the constant screaming and the alarm going on moments ago. The almost complete silence was surprisingly unnerving; they all ended up looking up again and again at the vitals' reading just to make sure Barry was still with them.

Everything started barely over one and a half hour ago. Considering Barry got attacked right before the bank's closing time and all the victims died within 10 hours, they still had until dawn to find a cure. It was going to be a long, long night.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

Their break was cut short as, barely an hour later, Barry woke up again, screaming and gasping in agony. Both Iris and Joe immediately got up from their chair and positioned themselves in the speedster's field of vision.

''Barry, try to relax.'' Instinctively said Iris, even if she knew it wasn't that easy.

''Make it…s…to..'' He pleaded with an already hoarse voice from all the screams, his eyes and voice full of tears, breaking the hearts of everyone around.

''Barr, it's ok, you need to hang in there.'' Said Joe, comforting hands on the man's arm, fighting his owns tears, desperately needing to grant his son's wish and make the pain go away. He couldn't even start to imagine how it must have been like to suffer this much agony for over two and a half hour now. ''You're gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok.'' He repeated, just as much to convince his own mind than to convince Barry.

It was with pleading eyes that he looked up at Caitlin, who still working as hard as she possibly could at the other side of the room;  _'Help him, please.'_

The red, watery eyes that stared back at him weren't the ones he wanted to see. Unable to keep it together any longer, Caitlin abruptly got up from her chair and walked out of the room, forcing both Wests to get up and follow, exchanging worried looks.

''Caitlin? What's wrong?'' Asked Cisco, closing on her position.

''I can't do it, I can't help him….I can't… '' She started sobbing, her voice barely keeping it together.

''Cait, you've been at it for an hour, there's still time.'' Tried to reassure her friend, putting his arm on her shoulders, forcing the doctor to look him right in the eyes.

''I can't figure it out before the end of the night, I'm sorry, I've never seen anything like this... Maybe if I had more time.'' Shaking her head, the doctor closed her eyes for a second, taking a sharp and shaky breath, searching for the best explanation and for the strength to stay strong before continuing: ''If the Meta's metabolism is creating the poison, I don't think I can really come with an antidote without him. We'll need to catch him and get his blood…and Barry isn't in any shape to help us do this.''

''Maybe we could call O…the Green Arrow to help us?'' Proposed Cisco, hanging on to hope and quickly correcting himself before selling the vigilante's identity to the CCPD Captain.

''The Green Arrow'' repeated Singh, incredulous, joining in the conversion. ''You know Star City's vigilante? You know who he is?''

''Well…you can say that.'' Shrugged Joe, deciding against lying to his boss, might as well have every card on the table now, even if he feared for his job for a second.

Thankfully, Singh only shook his head in disbelief. ''I always suspected you had a connection to the Flash because of your daughter, but never expected you to be this deep in this world of heroes and vigilantes. And I also guess that you can't tell me who the Arrow is.''

Joe hesitated before answering. ''Yeah, sorry captain, it's not my secret to tell.''

Singh sighed, but nodded, understanding. It really was a whole new world.

''Cisco. '' Carefully started Caitlin, coming back right into the discussion. ''By the time it would take for Team Arrow to get here, chances are it will be too late already for Barry…not to mention the time to apprehend the suspect.''

''We should probably call them anyway, if you think they're going to help.'' Said Singh, surprisingly in favor of cooperating with another vigilante. ''If we can't-'' He bit his lips, looking for a second at his employee, trying hard not to think about the worse. ''Whatever happen, we need to take this guy down before he hurt more people, we need as much help as we can.''

''Thank you, sir, for understanding.''

That was great and all, but it wasn't going to help with their more urgent and more concerned subject.

''Caitlin. '' Interrupted Iris. ''Don't you think that with Barry's rapid healing abilities, he will be able to fight it off on his own? Beat this?''

As tempting as it was, Caitlin couldn't give false hope to the team, they needed facts if they wanted to take the right decision. Shaking her head, she slowly answered:

''His body is reacting the same way than the other victims. So far there's no reason to believe he'll survive on his own until morning.''

Iris' hand went to her mouth, eyes falling to the ground in grief while her father stepped in:

''I refuse to believe there's nothing we can do. We can't just stand there and wait! We can't let him suffer like that, we need to make his pain stop.''

Barry was in pure agony, had been for too long already, they couldn't let him endure all of this for the whole night without doing a thing except wait for him to die.

Caitlin uncomfortably shifted her weight from one leg to another: ''There might be a way…to stop his suffering now…but…''

The doctor stopped, biting her lips, her eyes refusing to meet anyone else's glance.

''Anything!'' Instantly answered Joe, without missing a beat.

''We could…stop his heart.''


	5. To kill or not to kill

''Stop his...You don't mean...how's that going to help us stop the poison?'' Said Joe, hesitating, unable to see how it would be useful.

''It won't do anything for the poison, but it would stop the pain.'' Quietly answered Caitlin as her eyes still refused to look up at the faces surrounding her. She just couldn't face anyone, didn't want to meet their eyes when they'll finally catch up with her plan.

One by one, each pair of eyes widened in realization as the room was sent into a deadly silence. Joe's mouth opened up in shock when he finally understood the real meaning.

''You want…to...to….'' Stammered Joe, breaking the silence.

''I'm so sorry.'' She apologized with a tearful voice.

Cisco just couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was another way, they always found a way before, why was now any different?

''Caitlin, you cannot be considering this, he's not dead just yet and as long as he's alive, he has a fighting chance.'' Despite knowing deep inside that Caitlin would never even suggest something this drastic unless there was absolutely no other option, it still somehow made him a bit angry, unintentionally raising his tone. ''Come on, it's Barry we're talking about!''

''You think I don't know that?'' Snapped the doctor for one moment, not liking the tone, before softening her own voice, understanding how Cisco must be feeling at the moment: ''Cisco…we can't do anything to save him, he's going to live hell 'til his organs all failed one by one. He's endured terrible agony and will continue to for many more hours now….we can't let him suffer like that, for nothing. We can just stand by and do nothing while he's feeling like his blood is boiling inside.''

''You can't know that he's not going to make it! You cannot be sure that he's not going to survive. It's Barry!'' Cisco found himself repeating that part, repeating that they were talking about Barry, about Flash, as it was explaining everything and that it was going to solve all of their problems. Their speedster friend didn't defeat Zoom and Reverse and countless other dangers just to die from some random Meta poisoner. ''He has beaten the odds before. Come on, what are the odds now?''

Sadly, Caitlin shook her head, biting her lips before she wearily speaking up again.

''Honestly? Hard to tell since no one ever lived and his body is reacting the same way so far…if I'm being optimist; 2% chances, maybe 3%.''

''No.'' whispered Iris, barely holding her tears and closing on her father who wrapped his right arm around her in a vain effort to comfort her.

''Caitlin, please…we have to do something, try something, anything.'' Pleaded Joe.

The girl opened her mouth to try and add something, but was interrupted midway in her first syllable by Captain Singh.

''You want to murder him, put him down like some sort of sick dog!'' Angrily screamed Singh, not caring about how abruptly he cut the doctor in her sentence. The CCPD Captain felt his own blood boiling under his skin, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could Caitlin even suggest killing Barry? ''I thought you guys were supposed to be his friends! I thought you were supposed to help him. Allen begged me to bring him here instead of the hospital and the only suggestion you can think of is to kill him in cold blood.''

His anger only sent Caitlin tearing up a bit more, silent tear falling down her cheek.

''I should've taken him to the hospital.'' Continued the captain.

''They can't do a thing.'' Reminded Joe, his heart getting torn apart by the decision he needed to make. No father should've to take this decision, ever.

''Sure beat murder.'' Mumbled the captain under his breath, before starting to head toward the exit of the cortex. ''I'm not gonna stay here and watch this.'' He let out before walking out, leaving everyone at their disarray, Barry's sounds of pain and Iris' sobs being the only two things breaking the silence.

''What are we going to do?'' Sobbed Iris.

Wiping her tears, Caitlin cleared her throat; the team needed a leader right now and it wasn't going to be Barry for sure.

''Whatever we decide, we need to make the decision for Barry.''

Cisco frowned at that: ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''It mean that whatever we decide, we must do it for Barry's sake, not because we feel guilty about something we might've said or done, or because his current state is too hard to watch for  _us._ ''

Cisco's body stiffened at the unsaid accusation, almost sure he caught a glimpse of Caitlin glancing at him when she talked about guilt. There was no denying he was feeling incredibly bad for everything he said and did to Barry last week when he learned the truth about his brother, but, come on! It wasn't the only reason he was so strongly opposed to the idea, it couldn't be. Right? Barry was strong enough to survive this, they just needed to give him a chance to prove it. Every time their world fell apart, Barry had always been the one constant to jump back on his feet and Cisco believed he could do it again. A good 70-30 sure, maybe, or unless it was 60-40…either way, the engineer was never going to admit that Caitlin was partly right; he needed Barry to get better so he could apologize for everything.

''I'm sorry, Caitlin, but I can't back you up on this.'' Said Cisco after a deep thinking. ''I see where you're coming from, but I'm voting to wait it out. Barry can win this fight.''

The doctor carefully scrutinized Cisco's features, as if she was trying to see if it was his logic talking or his guilt. Sighing, she accepted his decision.

''Iris? Joe?'' She asked, turning to look at the two members of the West family, feeling they would both go against her.

Getting away from her father's grip, Iris closed in on the doctor like it would somehow strengthen her argument.

''He can make it.'' Firmly said Iris. ''Barry is strong. I know he can. We just need to give him a chance to prove it.''

Just as she finished her sentence, a piercing yell of agony made itself heard from the medical bay, a sound closely resembling to the one a dying animal would make. It was like a spear going right into the heart of everyone remaining in the room, making them all rethink their decision of what they should or shouldn't do.

''Dad?'' Asked Iris, once the cry subsided yet again, back to the ongoing whimpering and groans of pain, and Joe was still blankly staring at the med bay with tears in his eyes. ''Hey, dad.'' She gently tried again, kindly rubbing her hand on his arm to take him out of his trance. ''He's going to be ok.''

The young woman's heart broke a little more at the sight of her father's face when he finally turned around to look at her; she'd never seem him so defeated. Instantly, she knew what his position was in the debate.

''Dad...no...please.''

''I can't let him suffer like this 'til he's...'' Joe stopped, swallowing and taking a deep breath to stay in control of his emotions as he was trying to deal with the fact that his son was already gone. ''I can't...he deserves to go in peace, after everything that...that happe..''

Unable to keep it in anymore, Joe turned around, visibly wiping his nose and cascading tears. Desperately looking around, Iris pleaded with her eyes for anyone to help her comfort her dad. While Caitlin decided to stay out of it, sharing the point of view that was causing so much distress to the detective, Cisco stepped in.

''Joe, there's still hope.''

''2% isn't hope.'' He said, turning around with watery eyes, but with a much stronger voice. ''I've seen in my career one cop who was taken and torture for days, after all the pain he endured he just lost his mind. I can't let this happen to Barry.''

''Joe..." Started Cisco again, but stopped himself when he saw Caitlin starring at him, silently telling him he needed to respect the man's decision.

''You're trying to do what you think is the best.'' Said Caitlin, completely aware of how ineffective these words were to ease the pain at the moment.

To be fair, someone needed to change their mind because they were now two against two, a draw. A decisive vote was going to be needed.

''I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself if we ….do it, spending the rest of my life wondering if he would've made it.'' Added the engineer, sadly.

''Cisco.'' Reminded Caitlin. ''We need to do it for him, not for us.'' She said, hating to be the person to keep twitching, turning, the knife in everyone's heart, to be the one who proposed it in the first place. Fearing her decision was going to change how Cisco was going to look at her in the future, she was almost tempted to change side.

 _'You're doing what you think is the best for Barry.'_  Tried to tell her mind. There was no overthinking everyone else opinion and what they were going to think about her next.

''What do we do now?'' Said Iris after long moments of the four of them just looking at each other. Which one of the votes was weighting the most? Joe? He was Barry's foster dad after all. What about Caitlin? She was the doctor, the one with the more knowledge of the young man's health and his prognostics. Either way, they both arrived at the same conclusion.

Sighing, Caitlin spoke her mind out loud:

''I just wish we knew what Barry wanted.''

Looking up to her patient, she missed the uncomfortable glance shared by both Cisco and Joe's daughter; if Barry's vote counted it would be his death's sentence.

''Cait, even if he could talk to us, he's not thinking straight.'' Argued Cisco, shifting most of his leg on one leg. ''He's not in any shape to be a part of this decision right now.''

Caitlin sighed. ''Yeah, you're probably right.''

''What about Singh?'' Interrupted Joe as Cisco was opening his mouth again. ''He deserves a vote and I think his side is pretty clear. ''

'' You're right. '' Nodded the doctor before turning to the two other people in the room. ''I guess we wait it out…I hope you guys made the right call.'' She sincerely said.

The next hours would be crucial...if only there was a way to know it was going to be worth it at the end.


	6. Breath

Caitlin suppressed a yawn as she injected the content of her syringe into the IV's tube of her badly shaking friend, her ears closely listening to her patient's breathing pattern as she was finishing her task. She looked down with worry, noticing how in the last half hour Barry's struggle to breath had gotten worse once again. Caitlin was able to stabilize the speedster when the Captain first brought him in with the nasal canal, but the equipment wasn't doing much help at the moment.

''What are you doing? '' Asked Cisco's voice from behind, almost causing the doctor to jump scare, deeply concentrated in her work.

Despite Cisco's best efforts to hide it, Caitlin didn't miss the accusation in the engineer's tone.

''I'm not going to hurt him, if that's what you're asking. '' She answered a bit more dryly than intended. ''I got outvoted and I respect the team's decision. '' She added as she approached her friend, taking the coffee he handed to her.

Sighting and apologizing under his breath, his tone softened: ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I'm just worried right now…''

''Don't worry about it. '' She wasn't going to hold it against the engineer, she understood what stress and fatigue could do to your mind and your patience. ''I just gave him another dose of what I used earlier, hoping it would stop his shaking and keep him from having another seizure. '' She explained. ''His tremors increased a lot since you left and I'm trying my best to keep him as comfortable as I could…I already gave him twice the safe max dose for normal people. ''

Another particularly loud yell of agony made them both turn their attention to the laying patient, as his eyes were tight shut in agony, still clinging to consciousness.

''I wish he would just completely pass out already, he's suffering too much. '' Whispered Cisco.

Understatement of the year. Ever since the team took their decision, the stubborn speedster just wouldn't let his mind and body drift off, away from the pain. The evening had been long, too long and now that they were entering the night, passing midnight, Caitlin found herself questioning, again and again, if they took the best decision. What if Iris, Cisco and Singh were right, what had she done by almost killing her best friend? But what if they weren't? Every minute was another chance for her mind to switch side.

''Are you sure you can't give him anything for the pain?'' Asked Cisco, interrupting her thoughts.

Getting up and reluctantly moving away from Barry, Caitlin walked to her computer, checking one more time at the last results.

''Just finished testing some pain medicine with Barry's infected blood sample; morphine isn't going to mix with the poison and harm him more….but even at double dose, it's not going to do much to help.''

''No matter how small it will, we need to try and give Barry as much break as we can.''

Nodding in agreement, the doctor turned toward the medicine cabinet to get the dose ready. At this point, they had nothing to lose.

''You should know I managed to get Felicity on the phone while I was coming back, Team Arrow had a pretty busy evening, but they're about to leave very soon, they should be here by morning.'' Said Cisco without much enthusiasm as he carefully watched the doctor's every move.

Caitlin nodded absently, sure it was a good thing to know that help was coming, but it wasn't going to help Barry. She tried her best to ignore the way Barry's eyes widely opened up, overwhelmed with pain and looked past her like she wasn't even there, like she didn't exist, stuck in his own world of agony. It wasn't the first time he had done this since getting infected five hours ago, just like it wasn't the first time his mouth opened up in a silent scream, his voice too tired and sore to scream as much as he did earlier. It was too hard to watch and keep emotions at bay. Fighting tears, the doctor injected the morphine dose, desperately hoping it would do anything.

''How is he hanging in there?'' Asked the engineer, finally releasing the question that had been burning his lips since he entered the lab, trying to pretend he didn't see his best friend's reaction just now.

Even if the question was expected, Caitlin still wasn't ready to answer it.

''He's….hanging in there. His vitals are low and his breathing is pretty irregular and weak, but if he can keep breathing on his own, there's still a chance. So far, all of his organs are still working. The next hour is going to be crucial.''

Despite Caitlin's effort to try and stay optimistic in her speech, Cisco could hear all the unspoken words and meaning. In one hour, they'll get into the zone where some of the others victims started dying.

''You should take a small break, I brought back some food in the cortex. Come join us. You've been with him none-stop for hours now. ''

Before answering, the doctor spent the longest of time studying her patient's tensed features, wincing in sympathy and despair as she saw no sign of improvement since she injected the morphine into Barry's bloodstream.

''Just, give me a moment.''

Traduction; she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

In the following hour, while Barry kept on getting weaker and weaker, he was still, as Caitlin put it, hanging in there. 6 hours since that hostage situation went from bad to worse, 6 hours and 38 minutes to be precise. So far he'd been fighting for his life for a whole 26 minutes more than Kayla Scott, victim #3. His breathing pattern was steady and the young man finally surrendered to oblivion, making everyone breathing just a little easier, even if they all knew he was far, far from being out of the danger zone. Against all odds, Barry might just be able to make it on his own even if the doctor friend hadn't given up on researching for a possible cure. They needed to find a cure, if it wasn't for Barry, they were going to need one for every future victim until the Meta was out of the streets.

Leaving her dad and the doctor alone with Barry, Iris got up and left the medical bay in desperate need of some fresh air. Noticing how Cisco was sitting on the ground in the cortex, on his own, staring at the suit, the young reporter took place by his side, gently sitting next to him.

''Hey, you ok?''

Cisco snorted without looking at her.

''Stupid question, I'm sorry. '' She immediately apologized.

''How is he?'' Asked the young man, still staring right at the suit with teary eyes.

''Caitlin is concerned about his lungs, his breathing is pretty erratic right now, but at least his heart and other organs are staying strong, so far. ''

Cisco stayed as still as possible as he took everything in, before opening his mouth once again: ''Things had been quiet in there.''

''Barry's exhausted right now, he doesn't have much of a fight left in him.'' Sadly answered Joe's daughter, even with the medicine Flash had still been in an overwhelming, none-stop, torment for almost 7 hours now.

She waited for a moment to see if Cisco had anything more to say, but when he didn't, she decided it was time to tell him the thing that had been on her mind, eating her up, since this whole ordeal started: ''I feel like we should've said something earlier, when we took that vote about, you know…that. ''

For the first time in this conversation, Cisco decided to turn around and look at her with his watery eyes. ''I can't stop thinking about it.'' He admitted, his voice full of guilt. ''I can't look at him, getting worse with every passing hour without thinking we put him through it. If it doesn't... '' His voice broke up before he could finish his last, too painful, sentence.

''Come here.'' Before her short, 2 words, sentence was over, the young woman was already wrapping her arms around her friend, feeling his barely controlled shaking. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she could hear Cisco sniffing, fighting off tears. ''Listen, he's-''

Iris didn't have time to say much more as her last word was abruptly covered up by the sudden, shrill and piercing noise of the monitor alarm and Caitlin's screaming over it. Instantly, with their heart quickening the pace, the two young people jumped on their feet and rushed toward the med bay in which Joe was now standing a step or two away from the bed, looking in total distress as Caitlin was rushing all over the room.

''What's happening?!'' Screamed Iris, trying to carry her voice over the noises, her heart racing in her chest.

''He…he's…'' Stuttered Joe as an answer, or at least in an attempt to answer as he couldn't complete his sentence, not that his voice was anywhere near loud enough to be heard at the moment.

Almost running around the bed, Caitlin pushed them all out of the way, hard, as she mentally made her next decision. Quickly backing away, everyone had a chance to glance at the monitor and finally understand what was happening; the speedster's breathing stopped, completely.

''Come on, Barry, don't do this.'' Said and repeated Caitlin as she went straight to a breathing tube, the sight of it made Iris' heart constricting in her chest. Just when they thought Barry was more or less stable and might have a chance, his lung decided to give up.

''Cisco! Help me intubate him!'' Screamed the doctor, pushing her friend into action as he stepped in front of the group, taking the nasal cannula off the patient and opening his airway.

With her expert and precise hands, Caitlin inserted the tube in her patient's windpipe in a record time, before attaching him to the ventilator machine, turning it on.

''Come on Barry, stay with us, come on.'' She whispered to herself, her eyes glued at the young man's vitals, not even noticing the despair and silence of everyone surrounding her, nor did she saw Cisco struggling to keep his balance under the emotions.

''Please Bar.'' Begged Joe, silent tears cascading down his cheek.

The moment lasted barely a couple of seconds, but it sure felt like an eternity before Barry's oxygen level started rising up again in his blood and his vitals slowly, but surely, stabilized a little and his heart kept on beating through the whole process. Caitlin let out the breath she didn't even realized she was holding while both Cisco let himself fell into the closest chair.

''Oh thank God.'' Whispered Joe, instinctively closing on his daughter and hold her tight, needing the comfort.

The hero's vitals were still low and weak, but at least he wasn't crashing anymore.

6 hours and 44 minutes now. Coincidently the exact same amount of time between the time of infection and the death of victim #6, Teddy Bearden.


	7. Final stretch

With every single passing minute since the hero's lungs decided to give up, his whole family stayed by his side, watching the little remaining life in the hero slowly leave. The little hope they had at the beginning of the night had faded and kept on diminishing. Even Wally received a call from his dad in the middle of this seemingly endless night, urging him to come, quick, if he wanted to be by Barry's side during the Flash's possible last moments. The whole West family was now sitting around the bed with Cisco, while Caitlin was still desperately trying to find ways to help. They tried calling back Singh, multiple times, but the Captain just wasn't picking up, to everyone's disappointment as The CCPD captain deserved to be there just as much as the rest of them for the end.

Barry had been put on the ventilator for almost 40 minutes when Cisco decided he had enough of this, of this secret, of Barry's suffering…He had enough of just about everything. The reason why all of this was happening, why Barry had been suffering for so long was because he decided to keep his mouth shut about his friend's last wish. What kind of friend does that? Now things were worsening and it wasn't going to end well. Without any warning, he got up from his chair, instantly gaining everyone's attention.

''I'm sorry, but I can't keep this in anymore, I have something I need to tell you. That Iris and I need to tell you.''

Before continuing, he gave one look at Joe's daughter and it was all he needed to see that she was backing him up, slightly nodding at his initiative.

''You were right. '' Said Cisco, addressing Caitlin who frowned in confusion, but patiently waited for an explanation. ''You were right earlier, when you said that I was letting my guilt toward what happened guide me. I couldn't let Barry die without having a chance to tell him I was sorry for being so mad for Flashpoint and for my brother. ''

Surprised? Caitlin couldn't said that she was; she already knew that all of this played a big part in Cisco's decision, no matter how hard he tried to deny it earlier. Her arm slowly reached out to her friend in need to comfort him. ''Cisco, look-''

''Let me finish.'' He instantly interrupted her, taking a deep breath to keep his emotions in check long enough to tell everything he needed to. ''I knew…'' He sharply inhaled and suppressed the tremors in his back when tears and grief threatened to overwhelm his voice and mind. ''All I was thinking about earlier was myself, how I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I killed my best friend, the one who thinks I hate him…that's why I didn't tell you the whole truth earlier.''

Caitlin's look of sympathy changed back into confusion, what was Cisco still holding back? That glance he had shared with Iris right before starting to talk couldn't have been for nothing, but when she tried glancing at the young reporter, the woman avoided eye contact. Joe and Wally stayed silent during the whole exchange, studying everyone's features, unsure if they needed to be anxious about the revelation coming at the next corner.

''When you and Singh went back to the precinct to grab Barry's files on the poison, Barry said something to us.''

''What…what did he said?'' Interrupted Joe, unable to stop himself.

''He asked us to….to….stop his pain. Kill him.''

A deafening silence followed as Cisco looked at the ground in shame for keeping such a secret from everyone else.

''No. I won't believe it.'' Said Wally. ''Barry is a hero, he never gives up.''

''Cisco's telling the truth.'' Confirmed Iris, her eyes filling with tears. ''We couldn't bring ourselves to say it earlier, it would've condemned it to an instant death…But, instead we obliged him to….to…'' Grossly sobbing, she couldn't speak anymore, forcing her to point Barry with her shaky hands.

Everything he endured, all that agony could've been avoided if they had just told the team the hero's choice when they made that vote. Every single ache in his bones, every pain eating him alive was because of Cisco and Iris' decision to keep everyone else in the dark. Or at least it was how it felt. The two young people just stood there, waiting for a verbal beat down, a deserved one.

''No.'' Firmly said Caitlin, her voice not betraying any emotion.

''No…what?'' Asked Cisco, confused.

''First of all, you didn't do this to him, that Meta did. Second of all, even if you had your own reasons for refusing my proposition, you were right saying Barry wasn't in his right mind; he was in too much pain to take an objective decision. ''

Cisco really seemed to think about it for a moment, but still ended shaking his head.

''He's still in too much pain, we need to do something, NOW.'' He pleaded.

''Should we go ahead and take another vote?'' Asked Joe, nervously glancing at his unresponsive foster son, before reporting his attention to the debating scientists.

''Maybe we should take a moment to rethink about it.'' Said Wally.

Caitlin sighed, empathizing with the doubt going on inside everyone's mind. Who could blame them? Especially with that last turn of event. Nothing was working in their favor and every time they thought Barry still had a fighting chance, the poison was coming back with a vengeance.

''It's too late for that, we need to stick to our decision.''

''He's suffering!'' Shouted Cisco. He was done, completely done with all of this, done with letting his friend agonize because he had been too selfish hours earlier. Nobody even noticed Iris turning around, wiping her tears and trying to collect herself.

''I know, believe me, I know, he's my friend too, Cisco.'' Glared Caitlin. ''We gave Barry a chance to fight and now that we're in the final stretch, we can't take that away. We need to see it through, no matter what. ''

''Caitlin is right. '' Said Iris, rejoining the conversation. ''It's too late to turn around now.''

Not feeling like saying anything back, Cisco walked straight to the closest chair, letting himself fall into it, tears falling on his cheeks.

''Please man, hang in there.'' He whispered.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

As they all sat and watched in almost complete silence for the next hour or so, they couldn't help but feel grateful that while Barry was definitely getting weaker and falling deeper in this almost comatose state, he was more disconnected with his body and the pain overwhelming it. The worse part was at the beginning of the night, when they made their decision. Now it was too late to change their mind. They needed to live with their choice and no matter how the night was going to end, their decision was definitely going to haunt them for the rest of their life.

The ventilator was still the only thing keeping the speedster breathing, keeping him alive, but it wasn't going to do much good when his heart and the rest of his organs were going to fail. Of all the first 8 victims, only 3 survived this long.

Barry's organs, including his heart, kept on getting weaker by the minute. Soon enough, his skin color started turning yellow, showing signs of kidney failure, just as his body temperature crashed. As they hit the 9th hour, Barry's heart rate was barely in the mid-20 pulsation by minute and his body wasn't moving anymore, at all. If it wasn't for all the monitors, he might've been dead, sure looked the part. The ventilator sound almost completely covered the continuous sobbing all over the bed from everyone in the room as they all waited in complete exhaustion the moment where Barry's heart was going to give his final farewell. Minutes continued to pass, one by one, advancing toward the 10th hour mark, time uncaring about the tragedy unfolding in the heart of Central City.

Unable to take it anymore, Iris just had to get up and take a walk outside, needing a breather, her hand holding a tight grip on her cellphone all the way, fearing it was going to vibrate in any second now to warn her about Barry's last moment of life. Leaving was a bad idea, everything in her mind was loudly screaming to stay close, every instinct was telling her she was going to miss Barry final second in this world, but she felt like she was about to faint in there. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating her, fresh air was more than needed at the moment. Breathing, nothing was simpler than that, nothing should be and yet it was the one thing that Barry hasn't been able to do on his own for hours now, something he'll never do again. Her red, puffing eyes, were on fire for crying too much for so long. Her knees weakened and the next moment, before the young reporter could understand what was happening, she found herself falling on her knees, on the cold pavement, breaking down in a cry of anguish. Why? Why did it had to happen to Barry of all people?

Barry was supposed to go out with a bang, go out blazing saving the world, not agonizing in a bed following a hostage situation that went wrong. Iris just wanted to scream at the universe, at something, someone, for this cruel twist of faith, her tears slowly turning to rage.

Looking up at the sky in anger, that's when she noticed how starless the sky was tonight, how dark the night was. Was it grieving too the upcoming loss of the hero?

The sound of the opening door behind her back made the young woman's heart jump in her throat as she hurriedly went back on her feet, turning around faster than Barry probably ever did, her eyes opening up in horror. That was it, someone was bringing her the news.

''Cisco!'' She breathed out in distress. ''Is Barry…''

''No no no!'' He assured, closing in fast and grabbing the young woman's arm to keep her grounded, realizing what his presence probably looked like. ''He's still fighting. I just wanted to come and see how you were doing.''

Closing her eyes, Iris made no attempt to hide her cascading tears. How could she be doing? Devastation was written all over her features and Cisco's face was just a reflection of her own expression.

''Why is it so dark?'' She sobbed, not even knowing why she cared about the damn weather and sky condition.

'' They say that the darkest hour is the last one before dawn.'' Said Cisco, blankly, robotically repeating that sentence he heard a long time ago, somewhere he just couldn't remember right now.

5 am was approaching fast. Soon enough, a new dawn will be among them, a new dawn with one less hero.


	8. Keep Fighting

''Why did you came out too?''

''Felt like you shouldn't be alone, none of us should be tonight.''

Despite the circumstances, Iris tried her best to twitch the corner of her mouth in what almost looked like a smile, a sad one.

''Thanks. It means a lot.'' It truly did, it was a good feeling knowing that every member of Team Flash still was looking out for each other even in the worst moments. They should probably get back upstairs, but Iris wasn't sure she could handle it. ''You think there's still hope?''

This just couldn't be completely hopeless, right? Instead of answering right away, Cisco turned his head to the side so the young reporter couldn't see his pained expression, not that she couldn't hear the sadness in his voice anyway.

''Honestly? I don't ever want to believe that Barry is not strong enough to overcome this…but, I think it's more of a fantasy dream right now. If you ask me, Caitlin doesn't think he'll pull it through, even if she'll never say it out loud or stop trying. ''

It was to be expected. Even if it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, she appreciated the honesty.

''Let's get back inside, we should be there when he'll…when it will be time. ''

Both young people nodded without much enthusiasm before turning around and getting back inside, back in the cortex just in time to catch a difficult conversation going on in the medical bay.

''I can't…think about this right now, Caitlin.'' Said Joe's sobbing voice, barely holding it together.

''Joe, I'm sorry I brought it up, but soon, it will be too late. You need to make a decision.''

Turning around the corner, both Cisco and Iris immediately saw Joe still sitting next to the bed, hiding his face in his hands, slightly shaking his head, with Caitlin standing close, challenging him to come to a decision.

''What's going on?'' Inquired Iris, accelerating her walking pace to get closer to her father and brother, Wally silently standing in the back of the room.

''We need to start thinking about what we're going to do when Barry will...code.'' The doctor was carefully avoiding eye contact as she said that sentence, hating to still be the bad person around.

''Wh...what..do you...what's that...'' Stammered Iris, unsure where the conversation was heading but still feeling a deep pit forming in her stomach, her guts telling her it wasn't good. Cisco understood where it was going right away, biting his lips and closing his eyes.

''We could let him go and not try to resuscitate him.'' Clarified Wally.

 _'We can't give up on him after everything.'_  Almost protested Iris out loud, but she was able to control herself. What was the point of prolonging Barry's suffering if he wasn't going to get better? But, what if there was still hope for him? ''Maybe we-''

The monitor's sudden and high pitched alarm covered Iris' next words and instantly attracted everyone's attention, all of their faces turning into terror at the sight of Barry's heartbeat flat lining. Joe jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in the motion without even realizing it, nobody in the room did, and opened his mouth to say something. But, no sound came out. The detective just stood there in complete despair as Caitlin scanned every member of Barry's family, one by one.

Ten seconds ago, Caitlin was ready to let the young man leave this world, to keep him from ever suffering again, if his family agreed to it. But now? Now her mind was screaming to just do something. Anything. Barry never would've given up hope on them, they couldn't just watch him die without giving him one last chance to fight for his life. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was to ease their own guilt, but Caitlin couldn't care less at this moment. Seeing Joe frozen in shock and Iris' mouth going at her mouth, reflection her father's dread, the doctor took the decision in her hands. Jumping into action, Caitlin ran around the bed and grabbed the crash cart.

''Do something!'' Desperately screamed Iris.

 _'Way ahead of you.'_ Thought Caitlin as she took place right to her patient's side, placing her hands on Barry's sternum, starting compressions right away.

''Cisco, help me! Get ready to ventilate manually! And put the defibrillator pads on him!''

One and two and three and four...every time the doctor pressed down on her friend's chest, it felt like she was pounding on her own heart as she was well aware that each passing second without any result, Barry was getting closer and closer to death. Ending the first set of compression, she gave a desperate look at the monitor before looking at Cisco as he started to ventilate twice.

''Come on Barry, don't do this.'' She muttered under her breath as he started a second set of compressions. ''Don't be so stubborn.''

Tears were burning her eyes and blurring her vision, but the scientist didn't wasted any second to wipe them away, all her concentration completely focused on saving Barry's life. He didn't endured all of this just to die now, he was supposed to make it and beat the odds, that's why the vote ended the way it did. Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty. Breathing hard under the effort and the intense stress, Caitlin looked up at the monitor and inhaled sharply when she noticed the changes in her friend's condition:

''He's in v-fib. Cisco, charge the defibrillator now!''

Adrenaline rushing in, Caitlin grabbed the equipment and delivered the shock...Nothing.

''Dammit Barry! Again!''

Nothing else mattered at that moment than keep on trying, than to bring Barry back with them. In all the chaos, in the mix of all the cries, the scream of the monitor and all the activity going on to restart Barry's heart, the only sound that came to Caitlin's ears was the defibrillator charging up once more. The electric charge was released in the young man's body seconds later, arching his weakened form before falling back in his initial position, as unresponsive as ever. No changes. Hurriedly putting back the defibrillator paddles on the desk, Caitlin charged back to her patient's bedside, pressing her hands hard on his sternum once, twice...before a strong arm grabbed her own.

''Caitlin, stop!''

Stop? No, she wasn't going to give up, she didn't care how much time had passed, how long the speedster's brain had been without oxygen. Needing to get back to work, she violently yanked herself out of the grip.

''No, let me go!'' Tears started falling on her patient while her arms were getting numb from the intense work, but she just couldn't stop. The next thing she knew, there was now two hands on her left arm that pulled her away from Barry and forced her to look straight at the person who just pulled her out of her work: Cisco.

''He's back, you can stop now.'' He said gently, nodding toward the monitor.

B...ba...back? Taking a deep breath, the silence was the first thing that came to Caitlin's senses, suddenly realizing that the monitor wasn't screaming anymore. The pulse was there. It was slow, it was weak and it was irregular, but it was back.

''Oh thank God.'' Breathed out Joe, faltering, letting himself fall on his chair. Well, that was the plan and it would've worked if it wasn't for the knocked over furniture. Stumbling backward, Joe almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for Wally speeding over to catch his father at the last moment.

9 hours and 38 minutes since Barry got poisoned and he was still fighting, hanging in there with everything he had.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

Adrenaline dropped fast just moments after almost losing Barry. Soon, everyone slowly started to feel the exhaustion of this sleepless night and the whole team ended up fighting off sleep, trying their best to stay awake, needing to keep an eye on their dying speedster. 10 hours and 13 minutes now, the longest a victim, Katherine Desai, ever lasted since the Meta became active a week ago. The longest until now as Barry's heart kept on beating, even if it was way too irregular and it was now beating under the 20 pulsation by minute mark.

When the first glow pierced the darkness outside, Team Flash felt something in their guts, in their heart, that they thought was gone forever; hope. Barry wasn't supposed to last the night and here they were, almost dawn. If, *if* the hero was going to crash again, they were going to bring him back just like they did earlier. But so far, so good, except for the part that a machine was the only thing supplying Barry's body with oxygen.

Step sound in the hallway had Caitlin and Cisco straightening up in the seats, waking up Wally in the corner of the room. Their tired mind couldn't figure out who they were waiting for. Was Singh coming back? After staying out of contact for the whole night, after rushing out during the vote. It wasn't him, the voice that spoke next belonged to the one and only Oliver Queen.

''Hello?''

''Are you there?'' Added a feminine voice. Felicity.

Sure enough, the next moment, both of them appeared in the cortex. Hope wasn't totally lost. Now, all they needed to do was apprehend the poisoner, create a cure and make sure Barry stayed alive 'til that moment. Easy, right?

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

The dawn was upon them, the sun was bright and the sky was clear. While Cisco and Felicity were joining their mind and their tech to track down their new Meta, Caitlin went for a small nap now that the speedster seemed stable for now. Meanwhile, Oliver took the time to sit by his friend's bedside. After all, what else was he supposed to do until he had a target he could punch the hell out of it?

''Hey.'' He said softly to his sleeping friend after Wally and Joe had decided to volunteer to grab coffee and breakfast for everyone, leaving only Iris, half-asleep in her chair, and the archer in the medical bay. ''You better keep fighting and you get better, you hear? We're going to catch this guy and we'll make him regret messing with the wrong people.''

Iris smiled warmly at the monologue, but kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

''Who else is going to let me put arrows in their back if you're not around anymore?'' Joked the archer to himself. Looking around to make sure nobody was listening, he got serious again, gently laying his hand on his friend's arm. ''Central City and your friends need you. We all do. So keep fighting, Barry.''

There was something about that kid that Oliver just couldn't put his finger on. Something that was making the speedster so strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time. God forgives whatever the Green Arrow was going to do to the person responsible if Barry would die. A violent tremor suddenly passed in the speedster's arm, making Oliver let go of his grip, frowning.

''Barry?'' He scrutinized the speedster's features as they tensed up in an instant. ''Barry?'' He repeated, louder, loud enough to make Iris open her eyes widely, jumping on her feet in panic.

''What's happening?'' She inquired.

''I don't-''

A particularly sharp gasp of pain cut his sentence short as two green eyes opened and looked up in pure distress as he tried to take a breath, the first one in hours.

''Go get Caitlin…NOW!'' Ordered Oliver, pointing outside the room, crunching down on his speedster friend before Iris had even time to sprint out of the medical bay. ''Calm down, Barry, calm down.''

There was no calming down the hero who started gasping, coughing…he was choking on his breathing tube, his eyeball rolling and speeding around, desperately looking for help. Pressing down on Barry's shoulder to keep him down, the Green Arrow turned his head around, screaming.

''SOMEBODY HELP!''


	9. New Dawn

''Move out of the way.'' Ordered Caitlin, sprinting in the medical bay, pushing Oliver away without a single thought and acquiring all the space she needed to work.

Analyzing the situation by looking at her patient and the monitors, she almost instantly prepared her plan of action; the speedster was breathing again, against all odds, but he was now choking on his breathing tube. The tube and the ventilator needed to get removed, now!

''Cisco, help me!'' She screamed behind her, seeing her friend rushing passed the Green Arrow, brushing the much taller man's side as he ran inside the room, ready to save his friend's life. He wasn't even in the room yet that the doctor had already shifted her attention back to her patient, leaning over him 'til her face was filling the sick speedster's field of vision.

''Barry, can you hear me? Can you understand what I'm saying? You need to calm down.''

Green eyes looked straight at her, rapidly blinking as the heart monitor showed vitals that were quickly approaching the danger zone, the heart attack danger zone. At least, he seemed to acknowledge her presence, but he was still badly struggling to breath with the medical equipment in his throat.

''Barry, listen to me, I'll take the breathing tube out in a moment and you need to cough as hard as you can when I'll do. Do you understand? Squeeze my hand if you can.''

Inserting her fingers in his inert hand, she waited for a couple of anxious seconds…nothing. Nothing happened while the poor speedster looked like he was about to lose consciousness, his struggle getting weaker by the moment. Going into full doctor mode, pushing all emotions aside, she turned at Cisco.

''We'll need to time it with his coughing. You ready?''

Cisco nervously nodded, grabbing his hands together in an attempt to keep them from shaking as the doctor put herself into position, looking up at her friend who positioned himself on the other side of the patient.

''Alright, 3, 2,1…Now!'' Instructed Caitlin the second Barry was preparing for another coughing fit.

In one switch move, Caitlin and Cisco took the tube out under the anxious eyes of Felicity, Oliver and Iris in the cortex, watching every single action being taken, holding their breath. As soon as the medical equipment was out, Barry's head rolled to his side, only to be stabilized by Cisco as Caitlin replaced the tube with an oxygen mask, carefully looking at the monitors.

''How is he?'' Asked Cisco after many tensed seconds.

''Better.'' Answered Caitlin, smiling in relief, hearing the rest of the group letting out the collective breath they had been holding. An hour ago, she was getting ready to prepare a funeral and now, hope was there.

As Caitlin stepped outside the room and straight to the waiting group, it was the moment Joe and Wally chose to come back with the lunch and coffee, stopping in fear at the sight of the gathering just outside the young man's room.

''What's going on?'' Asked Wally. ''Is Barry…?'' He added, trying to take a peek inside the med bay.

''He's still very, very weak and he's not out of the danger zone just yet.'' Started Caitlin, trying to hold up her smile, failing at it ''But he's breathing on his own now and his vitals are slightly up.''

Slightly was a big word, considering his heart was barely beating once every two seconds and his temperature was barely a couple of degrees higher than the hypothermia zone, still it was the first improvement since getting poisoned. It was big. It was a huge step in the right direction.

*****FLASHFLASFLASH*****

An hour later, when Joe's phone started ringing, he almost didn't pick it up until he realized it was Singh. With everything happening, he almost completely forgot about the other man. He almost completely forgot about his boss who walked out on all of them yesterday night.

''Captain.'' Said Joe, answering the call.

''Joe, hey.'' Said the tired voice of a man who clearly didn't had a single minute of sleep last night, like all of them. There was something else different about his voice…had he been crying? ''I'm sorry about Barry, I'm sorry I walked out like that, I should've been there when-''

''Captain, listen-''interrupted Joe, needing to fill in his boss in on what he missed. When Singh left the lab, they were about to end Barry's suffering, the Captain left before the vote was made final. Despite Joe's best efforts, he got cut again before he had any chance to explain all of this.

''I'm really, really am sorry for leaving like this. Allen was a great employee, one of the smartest men I've ever got the chance to work with in my career…and an amazing hero. Just wish I had the chance to tell him all of-''

''David! Listen!''

Calling the CCPD Captain by his name made the trick, efficiently silencing him. ''Look.'' Continued Joe. ''A lot happened after you left. Come back at the lab and you'll see.''

''I don't under…I can't come, Joe, I can't face everyone else after abandoning you, Allen and everyone else at that moment. I'm sorry.''

''Where are you? Stop apologizing like a Canadian and come back at the Lab. I'll meet you at the elevator's door. David, trust me. Can you do that?''

Trust him? David could do that. He'd known the Detective for many, many years and West never gave him a reason to break that trust.

''Alright, you win. I'm on my way.'' Finally said Singh.

When the Captain stepped outside the elevator, the face that was waiting for him didn't look anything like what he expected; David was ready to face a destroyed man who lost everything. Sure, Joe looked mentally and physically exhausted, but he almost looked peaceful and, was that a smile at the corner of his mouth?

''That was quick.'' Observed Joe.

''To be honest, I've been parked just outside the lab for 20 minutes before I called.'' Admitted David. 'Tell me what's really going on, you're keeping something important from me. I wouldn't be much of a detective if I hadn't catch on that.''

''When you stormed out of the room, we decided to take your vote into account and it ended 3 against 2, in favor of giving Barry a fighting chance.'' Vaguely explained the detective, who started to move back a few steps, inviting the captain to join him in the cortex.

''I don't get it, you let him live?'' Joe smiled tiredly, nodding. ''Is he….?'' No, no way, Allen was dead by now. No offense to the kid, but nobody survived this long. It's been over half a day now since that hostage situation, no way Allen was still alive. Unless…

''Come on.'' Said the Detective, leading the way to a hesitant Singh who decided to follow, carefully stepping inside the cortex, not even noticing the young blonde woman working with Cisco at the computer, nor did he saw Oliver Queen standing next to the pair, impatiently waiting for a location. Singh breathed in to gather the courage to sneak inside the medical room as Joe stepped to the side to clear the view.

There he was, his young CSI was on the bed with an oxygen mask on his face, his legs covered by sheets and a lot of medical equipments connected to his shirtless upper body, the purpose of half of these sensors and the machines around lost on the captain. The only thing that mattered was the regular beeping of the monitors, indicating that Barry was indeed still alive and fighting, despite the whiteness of his sick and his motionless state.

''How's...how's that even pos...how?'' Stuttered David, not daring to approach his employee's bed, not wanting to disturb the work of the doctor walking around and double checking who knows what on her patient. The doctor was already moving around Iris who was sitting next to the hero, holding his hand none-stop.

''We're not sure if it's because of his stubbornness, or because of his accelerated healing that comes with being a speedster.'' The second it came out of Joe's mouth, it felt weird. It was just bizarre to discuss Barry's ability with their boss. Guess it was their new normal now.

''Is he going to be ok?'' Inquired Singh. ''Is he going to wake up?''

''He's not out of the wood just yet.'' Said Caitlin, walking a couple of feet away from Barry to come and greet the CCPD Captain. ''His vitals fluctuated again not so long ago, but he's better than he was right before dawn and he has chances of waking up now. The next 12 to 24 hours will be crucial.''

Nodding, David took a quick look at his CSI and winced, he shouldn't be here, he should leave after what happened last time.

''I'm sorry about the things I said. I know you were only trying to do what was the best for him.'' He apologized.

''It's ok, we all said and thought a lot of things yesterday.'' Assured Caitlin, smiling, before failing at repressing a big yawn. ''You can go sit with him. I'll be back in an hour or so. ''

 _'Thank you.'_  Mouthed Joe as Caitlin walked passed right next to him, heading to the closest room with a bed for a quick nap.

''Hey Joe.'' Added Singh, turning to his detective. ''When-'' When, not if, when, because the captain had faith now. ''-Allen will wake up, just promise me you'll never repeat what I said about him being one of the smartest people I've worked with. We don't want him to take more liberties at work that he already does, don't we?'' Cracked Singh.

''No, no we don't'' Chuckled Joe. ''Come on now.'' Added Barry's foster dad, getting serious again. ''Go sit by his side now.''

David nodded in agreement and complied, ready to stay there 'til the Central City hero's fate was sealed.


	10. Awakening

It took two full hours before Barry's vital decided to stop playing yoyo, going up and down, and decided to be steady enough for Caitlin to finally call his condition stable, even if he still had to wake up. After all that hopeless night, the doctor now just wanted to have faith he was eventually going to come back to them, with time. Reluctantly, after sitting by the boy's side for the past hours, Captain Singh had to go back to the station, but only doing so once he was assured the speedster was going to be fine for the next couple of hours. Despite his strong desire to stay put all day and wait out for the Central City's hero to get better, Singh came to conclusion that he just couldn't leave the CCPD without his captain and the CSI in charge of the case the morning after another attack from their prime suspect. Explanations were needed and actions had to be taken. Before leaving, Barry's boss requested to be kept updated about every development on his employee's condition.

The empty chair he left in the room was quickly filled by Joe who refused to move, knowing his and Barry's absences would be covered at the precinct. Not to mention he felt his help might be needed here to find the Meta since everyone in the lab was on the case. Unless it was just an excuse his brain made to justify staying by his son's side. Every person in the lab agreed that since the poisoner believed he wasn't able to trap and poison the Flash, he would be back, sooner rather than later to try again. Oliver was ready to get back out there the second the team had a location. The waiting was the worst part of superheroes, what good were fighting skills or superpowers when all you could do at the moment was sit on a chair and wait? Especially since neither Oliver nor Barry were the most patient people before they started that crime-fighting life.

During the day, Barry vitals kept on improving, at a crawling and agonizing pace, but they were improving none the less, going up just a little more every hour. Everyone took turns to be by his side as the CSI was taking slow and arduous breaths under the oxygen mask. If only he could get better as fast as he got worse. Almost a full day had gone by now since the attack and his progress had been minimal since this morning, when he started improving.

''Hey, what's going on?'' Inquired Iris, walking in the room behind the doctor who was sitting behind her computer, both elbows on the desk and her hands massaging her forehead.

At the sound of the familiar voice, Caitlin popped her head up and looked at her friend.

''Hey.'' She said tiredly, robbing her eyes and turning around, without answering the question.

''Is he getting worse again?'' Nervously asked the young reporter, looking down at the young hero who was perfectly still and pale.

''No, it's not that, he's still stable. Weak, but stable.'' Softly assured Caitlin, but not without a long enough hesitation to get her friend worried.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Caitlin sighed and got up. ''I'm sorry, my goal isn't to worry you, Barry has been stable all day….''

''But?'' Said Iris, picking up on the unsaid part of the sentence.

''But…I just hope that the poison isn't going to affect his mind or doesn't have any long-term effects that we don't know about.'' Finally admitted the young woman.

''What do you mean?'' Iris' eyes fell on the CSI, trying to pick up any clues that he wasn't on his way to a full recovery. Not that she could really discern anything, she wasn't a doctor.

''I'm probably worrying too much, but we still have no idea how this poison is working and we have no survivor, until now, to know the long-term consequences. ''

''When will we know?'' Seriously asked Iris, looking straight in Caitlin's eyes.

''When he'll wake up.''

Not the answer Iris wanted, but she felt it coming.

''And what can we do about it?''

''Nothing.'' Caitlin sighed again. ''Maybe if I had our Meta's blood I could keep searching for the cure and help Barry get better faster.''

''Let's have a little faith in Oliver, he left an hour ago to go after the guy who did this. The Green Arrow will have him in custody in no time.'' Added Iris, trying to cheer her friend up.

''I hope you're right. '' It was clear that despite Caitlin's best efforts to stay optimistic, her doctor instincts and the prognostic were getting in the way of it.

''Do you want to take a break?''

''It's ok, I just had one not too long ago, I just need to figure a damn cure out...''

''Caitlin! Iris!'' Screamed Cisco's voice, rushing in the medical bay. ''It's Oliver, he's back…and he got him!''

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

Distanced and disturbed voices were the first thing that pierced Barry's mind as he started coming around, out of the darkness. His belly was his aching, his whole body was numb and his head felt like a hammer was trying to break free out of it. But, hey, he was still alive, so he couldn't be that bad.

''Shouldn't he be awake by now?'' Said the first voice, a feminine and familiar one.

''It's a miracle he's even still alive, you can't expect him to jump back on his feet and go beat up criminals moments later.''

''Moments? He's been like that sin-''

''Stop…shouting.'' He mumbled weakly, wincing at how loud his own voice resonated in his head, aggravating his migraine.

 _'Thank God'_  He thought for the silence that immediately followed his request, but it was short-lived as loud, hurried footsteps came his way, screaming his name.

''Can you hear us?''

''Barry? Say something.''

''Open your eyes, son.''

Grimacing against the pain, Barry just wished he could go back to sleep, but even in his condition he had already figured out that the voices weren't going to leave him alone 'til he complied. The task proved to be way more arduous that it should be. Why were his eyelids so heavy all of the sudden? Carefully, slowly, the CSI lifted his eyelids halfway, blinking a few times to clear his vision and finally see the faces looking down at him with worried all over their features. What had he done to have everyone looking at him that way? Considering how bad he was feeling at the moment and that he was lying in the medical bay, whatever happened probably was more than a flesh wound.

''Hey.'' He rasped.

The immense relieved that appeared on everyone's face was well worth the effort it took to open his eyes and say that single word. Everyone was there, Cisco, Iris, Caitlin, Joe and Wally.

''You scared us, a lot.'' Sincerely said Cisco, standing next to the bed.

Directing his glance at his friend, Barry instantly noticed the red puffy eyes and the wide dark circles around them. Moving his eyes around, he observed these same details on everyone's face, forcing him to try and remember what happened. There was a hostage situation at the bank, that he remembered, he could clearly recollect getting in and getting scratched by this man's weird claw. And the pain, he remembered it, that intolerable pain. After that? Total blank. That was the last clear memory he had, the rest was pretty much a blur, lost in pain. He couldn't even recall how he got at the lab.

''Happened?'' He weakly said again with his hoarse voice.

''Do you know where you are?''

''And the date?''

What was that? Head injury questions? Barry sure didn't remembered hitting his head part. To be fair, he probably wouldn't if that was the case.

''S.T.A.R.'' He mumbled. ''November….28th? 2016''

Yesterday's date, good. On the brain's side, everything looked in order.

''The poisoner got to you.'' Finally said Caitlin to answer Barry's earlier question. ''It was bad, pretty bad for a while.''

The poisoner? As the guy who killed 8 people in the last couple of days? 8 innocents person who died within hours from the substance Barry had been working on all week long? How did he survived?

''How?''

''You can thank Caitlin.'' Said Wally, smiling widely.

''Caitlin did an amazing job.'' Confirmed Iris, overly relieved. ''She used the poisoner's blood to create the antidote she gave you. Your system is slowly getting rid of it. You'll be good as new before you know it.''

How did his team ended up with the blood? Unless they caught the guy? Did they? How? When? The CSI's mind was too foggy to figure it out, or even care. Did Iris just said something about an antidote? How was that even possible to create one so fast? What time was it? He needed to get back to his lab before…

 _'Oh crap, Singh.'_ Suddenly remembered Barry, his eyes completely opening. Screw the ' _how_ ' he managed to stay alive or  _how_  his team got a grip on the Meta, his boss was going to kill him for skipping on the job again. He was supposed to be back at the station before Singh to update him on the case.

''Time?'' He asked, abruptly turning his head on his side, searching for a watch or a clock, instantly regretting his decision as his head started spinning.

The group probably all saw his face losing what little colors it had left since strong hands rolled him on his side and a trash can appeared under his face. When he was done emptying everything he had in his stomach, the same unknown hands were there to put him back in his initial position.

''Thanks. Water.''' He mouthed, being suddenly aware of how dry is throat really was.

''It's almost 10pm.'' Said Caitlin to answer his question, clearly annoyed about the stunt he almost put. ''Don't you even think about getting up. '' Added the doctor, as she helped him get into a sitting position before handing over the glass of water she received from Iris.

So, it's only been a couple of hours since the bank, maybe he still had time to get back to work unnoticed.

''The captain will kill me if I don't show up.'' He finally said after a few sips, sending pleading puppy eyes, finally recovering the ability to form a full sentence.

''Barry...'' Growled Caitlin. When was that man going to change? Never thinking about himself first. Thankfully, she didn't had to reprimand the hero as a voice from behind the group took take of that.

''Yeah he will kill you-'' Said Singh's voice, entering the room as Barry's friends and family moved out of the way. ''-if you leave your bed. ''


	11. Moving On

''Captain?'' Barry froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. ''Can expl…''

Turning his head to look at his friends, he silently mouthed 'Suit' to them; Singh just couldn't find out his secret identity.

_'Please tell me someone hid it.'_

''Don't bother, I know. '' Answered Singh, as if he was reading his employee's mind. ''I know about your little night job.''

The panic rising in Barry's face could've been funny if it wasn't for the risk of seeing him try to flee at Superspeed in his condition. His heartbeat and blood pressure were rising alarmingly fast on the monitors.

''If you could stop stressing my patient, that'd be great.'' Said Caitlin, accusingly looking at the Captain for taking pauses at the worst moments.

''As the police captain, I can't say I approve of some of your outside-the-law actions you've taken in the past couple of years and the repercussions your night activities are having on your job. '' Seriously stated Captain Singh, as Barry just stood there frozen in shock. ''But-'' Continued the Captain. ''-as a Central City citizen, I want to say; Thank You, Flash for what you're doing '' He finished his last sentence with a wide smile, his serious expression disappeared in an instant.

''So…you won't sell me out?'' Nervously asked Barry, needing to clarify the situation.

''Your secret is safe with me.'' David stretched his arm and offered his hand, one that Barry gratefully shook with the little strength he had left.

''Now, you rest. Consider that an order from your boss and a requirement if you don't want me to give all of your case files to Julian.'' Despite the severe tone of voice, everyone in the room knew the soft spot the Captain had for his employee.

To be honest, sleep and rest was the only think Barry wanted since waking up. His headache wasn't getting any better and his stomach was still on the edge of rebelling again, but his pride was too strong to admit it out loud. Under these conditions, it didn't took much convincing, Barry was more than happy to take on the offer and sink back into his pillow, helped by his friends.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

The next time Barry woke up, in the middle of the night, his medical room wasn't nearly as crowded. In fact, the only other person in the room was Oliver Queen, watching over his friend with the sharp look of an eagle. Strangely, Barry had absolutely no memory of the man arriving at the lab, or in Central City for that matter, when did he arrived?

''Hey.'' Said the young CSI, doing his best to smile.

''Welcome back, Barry.'' Greeted the vigilante.

''What are you doing here?''

While Barry's throat was still very much sore, it sure felt amazing to have regained the ability to form full sentences without having spikes trying to pierce your windpipe anymore. Thinking about it, Barry also realized that his whole body was a lot better and the pain in his limbs wasn't so bad anymore.

''Saving you, again. What else?''

Of course, now everything was making sense. Who else would've been able to catch the poisoner? He should've known Oliver was behind it, it was so obvious now that Barry's mind wasn't completely foggy anymore and that his brain wasn't trying to explode inside his skull. There was still one thing that wasn't making sense; how could Oliver come to town, stop the bad guy and bring a blood sample for Caitlin to make a cure in barely a couple of hours?

''I don't…get it. How long have you been here?''

Thankfully, Oliver did not need much more to connect the dots and understand what Barry was trying to say, to the speedster's joy who wasn't feeling like explaining everything in his still exhausted state.

''Barry, you've been unconscious for a whole day. It's going to be morning, Thursday morning, in a couple of hours. What you remember at the bank was on Tuesday.''

''A ….full day?'' That surely explained why everyone had been so worried. ''How? How close was-''

''At one point, your team thought for sure you weren't going to make it, Barry. You weren't even breathing on your own for most of the night. You were barely alive at all.'' Brutal truth, of course. It was Oliver for you.

''Oh.'' Whispered the speedster, not knowing what else he was supposed to say.

''You need to stop doing that, Barry.' I can't keep on dropping everything and leave my team to come help you.'' Despite the seriousness of the words and the way they were said, Barry knew the Green Arrow well enough to know when he was hiding his emotions. Now was one of these moments. Even when it was only the two of them, Oliver just couldn't help himself but hide how he cared about his friend.

''I'll do my best.'' Answered Barry, half-joking while really hoping it wasn't going to happen again. Why were these things always happening to him?

Alright, maybe because he was always looking for trouble. Or was it trouble always running after him? Probably a bit of both.

''I'm sorry I had you rushing all the way here…'' Sincerely apologized Barry. ''But, I'm glad you are.''

''Don't worry about it. I'll always be there for you. '' Warmly assured Star City's Vigilante.

Both men just looked at each other in deep understanding, without needing to say one more word. Their world, their job, will always as dangerous as it get, but they knew they'll always be able to count on each other in rough time.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

It still took another full day before Barry was even allowed to leave the lab and get back home and two other days to be fully recovered from his ordeal. While he certainly didn't miss sharing his workspace with Julian, it was driving him crazy to be forced to wait at home and recuperate. As much as he loved everyone, he had to admit that they really were all starting to play a tad too much with his patience as they were all treating him like he was about to break at any second. Every moment alone where he wasn't being asked if he was ok or feeling sick was refreshing. There was no denying the bliss Barry was experimenting as he was lazily watching some Netflix on the sofa, on his own, after being able to convinced both Iris and Joe to go work. Even Wally finally agreed to go back to school and stop babysitting him around.

The moment was short-lived as a knocking sound made itself heard on the door. Really? Grumbling and shutting the TV off, the speedster reluctantly got out of the couch and walked to the door. Money was on Caitlin, or maybe Cisco. Or both? Peeking in the door's window, he got his confirmation; Cisco.

''Joe called you?'' He asked the second he opened the door, without wasting time on a hello. ''Or was it Iris?'' He still took a few steps back to let his friend enter.

''It's all me. '' Truthfully said Cisco, walking inside, looking pitiful. Pitiful enough to make Barry let go of his emotional walls.

''You ok? '' He asked, softening his tone.

''I wanted to apology. ''

''For….what? '' Answered Barry, frowning in confusion, leading his friend into the living room. Whatever was coming, it sounded serious.

''What I said, last week, about my brother. Pushing you. The things I said to you…I'm sorry.'' Said Cisco, looking down as he sat down.

Oh that's right, to be honest, with everything happening in the last couple of days, Barry didn't had much time to think about this. Now it was coming back; why he stayed away from the lab for days or why he went to this robbery without his suit and his com system. Everything was making sense. Well, almost everything.

''I don't get it.'' He said, sitting down next to his friend. ''As much as I can't stand us fighting, I should be the one apologizing. I did, in fact, apologized many times, but I know that there's nothing I can say to fix my mistakes. Nothing I can do to bring Dante back. ''

''Look, Barry, how long have we known each other? 2 years?''

2 years? Only 2 years? It seemed such a short amount of time while it felt like they've known each other forever.

''Yeah, more or less.''

''In that time, I've come to know what kind of person you are, what you really stand for. You never do anything with bad intention, you just make mistakes, like all of us. I'm sorry I was so mad at you.''

Barry just stayed still, in shock,

''Don't takes this the wrong way, but why? Why are you telling me all of this now? '' He finally asked.

''Because of what just happened. You almost died, man. You have no idea how close it came and all I could think of was that the last thing I did to you; scream and shove you. You almost died, thinking I hate you.'' Tearfully said Cisco. ''You went inside that bank all alone because of me, didn't you? ''

Oh Cisco, what was Barry supposed to say? His friend wasn't wrong on that one.

''Look man, I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought it would be the best for you not having me around for some time.'' Admitted Barry.

Barry acknowledging that the engineer's theory was spot on had the effect of a punch in the guts as Cisco breathed out and a silent tear of guilt started cascading down his cheek.

''Hey, look at me. '' Added the speedster. ''What do you say we give this another shot? I could come back to work at the lab and we could put everything behind us, slowly.''

Vibe looked straight in his friend's eyes, pondering how much of it was sincere, until he brusquely changed his attitude and wiped his wet eyes.. ''Yeah, I'd like that.''

''Come here.'' Said the speedster, leaning forward for a hug. Seem like all of that pain he went through hadn't been for nothing.

''You're the best friend I've ever had. I can't lose you.'' Said Cisco, tightly responding to the embrace.

''You won't, I promise.''

Both men just stayed in that position for the longest time before letting go. Everything was going to be ok.

The next day, Barry was ready to get back to work. It sure felt good being back at the precinct, not to mention liberating not having to hide who he was anymore, at least not to his boss.

For everyone else, it looked like everything was the same and back to normal. Singh kept his facade in the presence of his other employees by pushing his younger CSI around and ordering him to quicken the pace of his reports. But, despite the appearances, Barry knew better, he knew that everything wasn't the same anymore. And it was for the best. Barry didn't missed the little smiles or the worried and understanding looks he received from his boss after a particularly tough night in the streets. Nor did he missed this…this way the Captain was looking at him sometimes. Was it pride?

Things were still looking grim in the chase of Dr. Alchemy and Savitar, and not a day was passing by without the growing fear that one day Caitlin could permanently turn into Killer Frost…But, on the bright side, Barry knew for sure he wasn't alone in this. He had his team, he had his family, he gained Cisco's trust back, he had Singh…No matter how gruesome the future was looking right now, the CSI knew that he will make it through as long as he was so well surrounded.

**THE END**


End file.
